


To Sir, With Lust

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett's had the perfect day, now he's looking for a perfect night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sir, With Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is fellow folkers. You'll tell me if it was effective, yes???? Spoilers for US QAF, but only barely as it's set before the show. Trust me. If you haven't seen the show, that's actually perfect because practically none of this is canon.
> 
> Extra Notes: Okay, so I had a dream - not Stuart/Vince or Brian/Michael related if you can believe. I blame it totally on episode 15 of US Qaf. There was a scene . . . featuring leather and assless pants that I couldn't get out of my mind. You who've seen it know the one. When a certain member of the cast grabs another cast member from behind and growls in his ear. That was delicious. So I got to thinking, which always gets me into trouble . . . lol. This story is set about 3 years before the US show begins. The story of how Emmett met Michael and Ted is direct from the Showtime site. The rest I made up. Oh and if you're a UK fan . . . the answer is undoubtedly NO to my thinking the UK characters would ever be in this situation. NEVER....lol. Hope you enjoy.

To Sir, With Lust

by xof

 

\---------

(April 14, 2001)

"Why am I suddenly feeling like Dorothy being bum-rushed right out of Oz?" Looking around once more to make sure he hadn't been followed towards the back of Babylon by that . . .

"Oh shit?"

There he was again! Emmett shook his head as he ducked towards the back of the club. The stranger was following him. Had been since Emmett had walked into him, accidentally tipping the man's drink over. Apologies had frozen right on his lips when he'd looked up into eyes that had narrowed with dark menace.

Okay. So eyes narrowed in dark menace was actually in keeping with the night's theme, but the stranger looming over him had looked decidedly horrifying even amongst the rough crowd of Babylon's leather ball. And meekly apologizing for his error before escaping with his balls intact hadn't left the most forthright impression. So Emmett now found himself trying to ditch a big beefy brutal top with tattoos practically everywhere, who was scoping him as his next submissive pig bottom. A position that Emmett could not see himself in with a guy that looked like he'd break him in two with just a look.

Above all the fear, Emmett was most resentful of having his brilliant day spoiled so abruptly. He'd just moved to Pittsburgh a couple weeks ago. It wasn't the city that had drawn him . . . though even Pitts was heads about his hometown in Mississippi. No, he'd followed the latest love of his life. Toby had reluctantly invited him along only to dump him the day after they'd gotten settled. Emmett had found himself in the middle of a strange city with nowhere to live and no job. Thankfully he'd managed to weather the storm . . . finding a job at Torso and a place to stay with Ivana.

Emmett still couldn't get over that name. Ivana Moore. What decent queen would ever settle herself with such a handle? Let alone a not-so-decent hooker whose profession he'd only discovered after one of her johns had fallen into the wrong doorway one miserable night about seven days ago. Talk about your rude awakenings . . . for them both. Especially for the john since he'd had to leave blue balled after they'd found Ivana passed out with a lit cigar in her hand and an empty tequila bottle beside the bed. Okay - so the accommodations would have to be changed. But then like his favorite southern belle had always said, "I'll think about it tomorrow." Too bad that tomorrow had been a week since....

Despite all that, Emmett had been floating on a life-style high all day. Perfect hair. He'd found the perfect leather pants for tonight's festivities. And then he'd met two fabulous guys at the local market. Michael and Ted. Emmett had never known playing bongos with ripe melons could be such fun until those two had joined in the chorus. They had dissolved into giggles before politely being asked to leave the fruit alone.

"Imagine the manager thinking that fruits were placed on this planet . . . NOT to be thumped!!!" Howls of laughter had skirted through the air as they'd walked to have lunch at this little eatery Michael loved, Liberty Diner. Emmett had met Debbie, Michael's mother, and earned a kiss on the cheek almost instantly as his newest friend had told the story of their meeting.

God must be smiling his way. Who'd have ever expected him to find an instant extended family over citrus and hour-old coffee? Complete with the earth mother he'd never had but always had dreamed existed. Finding out that Michael and Ted were going to a sold out play for the evening, Emmett had quickly told them he'd be glad to meet them for breakfast the next morning. Or rather brunch as one needed the most of a morning-after to look one's boyish best. They'd left laughing; telling him they had a friend that would be with them tomorrow so his efforts wouldn't be in vain.

Brian, something or another....

Well, he'd planned on having a night before that morning-after and it was all going to pot. Without the mellow high. Dammit to hell, anyway. Why did things have to run so hot and cold for him? He had not stood in front of the mirror for up to an hour trying on practically his entire wardrobe for this shit to happen. Okay, so maybe the ripped black T-shirt with "Got Balls?" hadn't been the best choice to being wearing when facing a charging leather daddy in heat. Emmett didn't know if the guy was looking for a fight or a fuck . . . neither one sounded appealing considering the source.

One good thing about being on the run in the mist of a leather ball was that everyone looked alike. Well, not alike but all one could see from floor to ceiling was naked flesh and black leather. Chains and whips, optional. Emmett was very glad for once to blend in to the melee. He faked the bruiser out right over by the backroom entrance, watching the guy's back as he entered bedlam. Maybe he'd find someone more willing to play his game inside. Odds were good, amongst the slings and naughtiness Emmett had witnessed on his earlier tour around the building.

Still, considering that he'd like to keep his trim figure on the healthy side of the hospital doors . . . calling it a night seemed the better option.

As Emmett turned to make his way towards the front to leave, his world spun. Out of nowhere he was jerked backward against someone's body, mystery hands holding him tight as he stuttered out in shock. "Shit! I didn't mean . . . It was an accident." His heart beat with rapid thuds that echoed in his ears and almost drowned out the man's reply . . . that is until he heard the words.

"Meeting you could never be thought of as an accident. You're exactly what I've been looking for tonight."

The voice was husky and so damn . . . physically pleasurable to hear. Emmett chanced a look over his shoulder to see its owner, only to be spun around and pressed back into the wall. Trapped by this dark god holding him with full command. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Emmett had to wince at the pitch his own voice. Blame it on being slammed suddenly through the course of two extreme emotions . . . terror and lust. For he was now definitely in lust. This man . . . hmmm. As tall as he was, lean and beautiful to look at . . . brown hair that reached his collar . . . eyes that changed color with the light. Must be hazel. And the mouth . . . full lips that made him ache with the possibilities. He was in the middle of staring at them when he noticed that the man had spoken again.

"Feels like you wanna come out to play." He'd pushed his leg forward between Emmett's, pressing his thigh firmly into his hard-on. Leaning into him the stranger said teasingly, "I'd like that. And you will LOVE it."

Trying to sound more nonchalant than he felt Emmett murmured, "No doubt." He practically purred as the guy began running his hands over his ass and licking his neck. "Uhmm. What's . . . What's your name?"

Drawing back with a low chuckle the man clicked his tongue in a you-are-a-naughty-boy way before replying. "Nope. Tonight there won't be any names."

"But I have to call you something." Damn it's hard to speak with he was feeling talented fingers caressing the seam of his leather pants, up and down the crease of his behind. "What do you prefer? Daddy? Sir?"

Squeezing the firm curve of Emmett's hips, the guy jerked him closer to his body. "You call me daddy and this ends before it starts . . . little piggy."

Chuckling into the other guy's ear, Emmett had to agree. "One less daddy-pig bottom in the world won't hurt. Besides, after my night I could do without any pork-the-pig jokes running around in my head." He grinned as the man burst out laughing loudly. "Sir . . ."

Pulling back with a lascivious smile, he grabbed Emmett by the back of the neck and kissed him. So hot . . . the glide of moist lips pressing together, the small thrust forward of his tongue into Emmett's open mouth and the tasting the followed. Once it ended, Emmett was hard pressed to stand on his own two legs as the stranger pushed him towards the exit. "We're going back to my place. Now be a good boy and haul ass."

The trip to Sir's place proved a lesson in restraint . . . but only on Emmett's behalf. At every stoplight, he would be pulled into one kiss after another . . . while the guy's hand persisted in playing with Emmett's cock throughout most of the ride. First it was a teasing pressure along the zip, then the pants were opened and the hand reached right for his hard flesh. Biting his lip to keep down his moans, Emmett arched into the strokes . . . coming so close . . . and then he was being told to zip up and get out of the jeep. Apparently while he'd been floating in the bliss with his eyes closed, they'd teleported the distance between there and here in a flash.

Emmett was led through the entrance to Sir's building by a hand clamped possessively around the belt loop of his pants. Once they'd reached the elevator, Emmett leaned into yet another kiss. Lord, he could completely melt at the touch of that mouth. And the tongue . . . mmm. Sir's hands were everywhere so Emmett let his own do a little traveling as well. Lord, the man felt hung like a porn star.

Emmett's night was getting better and better.

Walking through the sliding door of Sir's place, Emmett fought against letting his jaw drop. "Nice."

"I know." Sir led him across the open expanse of the loft towards a raised platform that held his bed. Lord, it was open to view from the entire room . . . only being concealed through revolving glass paneled walls that stood ajar. The man's whole existence seemed to be right out of a movie. Hot body, silver screen profile, money and a cock to ache for . . . as he now could see as Sir opened his fly and dropped his pants. Kicking his shoes off and freeing his legs, the man removed his shirt before walking towards him.

Shaking his head in wonder Emmett had one thing to say as his eyes traveled down the length of Sir's body. "Good God, look at you."

Smiling as he advanced, Sir chuckled. "I've seen that view. Now I'm interested in new vistas." Coming to a stop flush with Emmett's body, he fingered the flesh the fashionably ripped shirt exposed. "Are you terribly attached to this?"

Emmett shook his head with a frown, confused as to the question.

"Good answer." Clenching his fingers into the fabric, Sir pulled Emmett into a kiss. Lips locked . . . he jerked violently down causing Emmett to moan as the shirt was torn from his chest. He continued to make pleased sounds as Sir ran his hands down the length of his body to his pants. Feeling the zip lowered, Emmett opened his eyes as Sir stepped back.

"Strip. I want to see what I'm getting."

Emmett's cheeks shown red even as he quickly moved to obey. He could feel Sir's eyes on him as he removed the last of his clothing . . . throwing them off in the same direction as his jacket, which had been dropped in the living room. Then he walked to Sir craving more of his touch.

Sir placed his hands around Emmett's neck, drawing him forward to tease his mouth open with his tongue. Keeping his movements under control of one hand, Sir traced down the length of his spine with the other . . . the fingers teasing once more along the crease of Emmett's ass. Pressing inwards to touch him so intimately that Emmett gasped with pleasure, the man fluttered his fingertips over the opening . . . making the muscles spasm in anticipation of more.

"You like that, hmm. You want me in there so bad." The words weren't a question. Only a statement of what they both craved.

"Yes, sir."

Laughing evilly, Sir answered. "But first things first...."

Emmett felt the pressure of the hand round his neck, pushing him down. Sir's eyes were locked on to Emmett's wet full mouth. Coming to kneel on Sir's bed, he leaned into the man's body . . . pressing his forehead against the abdomen. Licking trails down his skin, Emmett cupped the balls below Sir's erect cock. He rolled them in their warm sack as he listened to Sir's groans.

"Take it in. Now."

Humming slightly as he obeyed, Emmett thrilled at feeling the hardness play over his tongue. The silken texture was addictive as he traced down the sides, paying special attention to the crown . . . mouthing the head. Then he took it inside him . . . losing himself in the pleasure of the act. Emmett felt the weight of the man's hands on his scalp . . . the way he guided the motion of his head. Making him take as much as he would . . . the sound of Sir moaning aloud. And then it ended as he was pushed back onto the bed.

Sir crawled up his body before settling his full weight atop him. They both sighed in pleasure as the friction began to tease their senses . . . skin moving over and along skin. More kisses followed until Sir began biting lightly at his neck, over his collarbone and down to his chest. The man licked Emmett's nipples, blowing over them as they hardened to stand out from his body.

When Emmett tried to touch him in return, Sir tisked out a no . . . taking his hands prisoner and trapped them together in his own fist. Lifting his head briefly to say, "Don't move unless I tell you to," before he moved his talented and kiss-used mouth down the long line of Emmett's abdomen. Nuzzling his curls as Emmett whispered, "Please," Sir blew a wave of fire over his sensitized cock. At Emmett's cry, he dipped down and began licking, then sucking his hard-on with a talent that was almost more than he could bare. The motion of his hips drove Emmett further into Sir's mouth as he bobbed up and down slowly.

As suddenly as it has started, the game was over. Sir lifted up once more to crouch over him on hands and knees. Kissing again with a play of pre-come coated tongues made them both moan. Speaking into his mouth, Sir pulled Emmett's legs wide . . . making sure that he could kneel between them. "Now for the main event." He reached under a pillow for the necessities, placing a condom along his length before opening the lube. Making a show of his desire, he stroked his sheathed hard-on slowly . . . watching as Emmett bit his own lip as he groaned out, "Sir. Please, now."

"Tisk tisk, boy. Ask me for it."

"Please. I want to feel your cock. Fuck me, please."

Sir ran his wetted fingers over the pucker, teasing the entrance as Emmett's flesh contracted nicely to the press of one then two intruders. Working them forward, twisting when Emmett's body pulsed with the almost electric shock of finding just that right spot . . . Sir pushed his long legs up over his shoulders and entered his body with one long, seemingly unending thrust.

"Oh shit. Sir, that's . . . ah." Emmett took in the burn along with the cock. He groaned out in response before sighing as his body adjusted. "Oh yeah." Then the words stopped as Sir leaned in to taste his mouth, fucking forward with both tongue and cock. The sensation was one that Emmett had always adored. The possession and surrender . . . the giving over of control and self to the moment and this man. Total oblivion to anything but the flesh and the pleasure derived from the experience.

Their rhythm sped forward, becoming frantic in mutual need for release. Emmett arched upwards to meet each thrust, loving the feel of Sir driving into him . . . over and over again. He gasped aloud when he felt a hand take his dick into its grasp, the strokes as demanding as Sir's thrusts. It couldn't last. It wouldn't last. And still it did last . . .

The moment seemed to gain in ferocity and tension as they fought together for the end. Then . . . the crash came like a wave of molten fire through their veins. Emmett screamed aloud as his body jerked, feeling the answering tremors of Sir's own. He knew that moments like this, climaxes like this . . . were decidedly unique and rare. Lord, he could feel it through his entire being. His nipples itched, his ass throbbed and his skin shown with sweat. Emmett's breathing was louder than his beating heart. He lay still, oblivious to everything but his own body's responses.

Sir sighed, "God I needed that." He pulled back, separating them gently and removing their protection before he flopped back on the other side of the large bed.

Emmett laughed, hearing the sound as if from a large distance. "I know. Me, too."

Moments passed and neither of them felt compelled to move. Glancing over at the man beside him, Emmett saw that he was asleep. All the better, he supposed. Made leaving that much easier. Emmett wasn't naive. Tonight was a fuck and nothing more. It's what he'd wanted. What he'd needed. And decidedly what he'd gotten. Lust without consequences. After his lost boyfriend, it was also exactly what he was looking for....

No ties and no awkwardness.

Easing up slowly, both due to having been fucked half unconscious and from not wanting to wake his companion . . . Emmett looked at the clock shining forth in the darkness. Its blue light matched that of the neon mood lights above Sir's bed. Laughing quietly at still calling the man, Sir, even in his head . . . Emmett gathered his shoes and pants. Looking around for his jacket, he slowly got dressed to leave. Walking softly over to the desk to find a phone, he called a cab. Grabbing a piece of paper, Emmett left a quick note. Not much. Just a laugh....

"To Sir with lust-fulfilled. Thanks for the fun. E."

Emmett left, grabbed that cab and got back to his place just before dawn. Meaning to steal a couple hours sleep before going to meet Michael and Ted, he tiptoed his way passed Ivana's door . . . although with as soundly as she slept he could have been a marching band and it wouldn't have mattered. Hoping that she'd at least not kept anything lit before passing out, he shook his head at his own thoughts. "God, I've got to get a new place to stay. While I still have some belongings to keep out of the fire...."

He crashed down on his bed and closed his eyes. In what seemed like only an instant, he opened them to the rude blaring of his alarm two hours later. Muttering, "Thank goodness I'm off on Saturdays," he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. His body ached in that pleasant well-used way. The warm water helped, but he knew he'd be feeling tonight for at least the remainder of the weekend.

Dressing with his usual flair in black and white plaid slacks and a sleeveless white turtleneck and matching black coat, he left for Liberty diner.

The guys were already in a booth. Michael and Ted sitting side by side as they laughed out loud at something their companion had been saying. He was seated with his back to the door so Emmett could only see the back of his head. He leaned on the counter to gain Debbie's attention, asking for orange juice and waffles with butter and jam. Hearing his name, he turned to see Michael motioning for him to join the group.

Still laughing, Michael invited him to sit by their friend. "Emmett, have a seat. Brian was just regaling us with his night's latest conquest." Turning back to his friend as Emmett walked towards the table he said, "You really made him call you, Sir?"

Emmett stopped about a foot behind the seat, frozen when he heard those words. And then a voice . . . the voice replied to Michael's question.

"Trust me, Mikey. One time of hearing that title out of his mouth and you'd have forgotten your own name."

Smiling Michael laughed again. "So he was that hot?"

"He was perfect"

Ted shook his head. "Aren't they all when it comes to you?"

"I wouldn't except anything else in my bed but perfection. At least for one night..."

Shaking slightly at the shock, Emmett jerked out of his frozen stance when Michael reached out and waved him down to sit at Brian's side. Taking a deep breath, he put on his best smile and turned to face his newest acquaintance.

"Brian, is it? I'm Emmett." He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from giggling at the shocked expression on the man's face. It only lasted for a moment and then the game face returned. Brian reached over and shook his out-stretched hand.

"Emmett. It's a pleasure."

Continuing to smile, Emmett agreed. "Oh it certainly was . . . uhmm. Is a pleasure."

Finis


End file.
